Coffee Break
by AJ Wesley
Summary: All Rodney McKay wanted was a cup of coffee...


**Coffee Break**

"I'm telling you, Rodney, you would not believe—"

"Try me." McKay nodded, keeping pace with Zelenka as the Czech scientist updated him with rapid-fire speed. Although the thought of new technology was a thrill he couldn't deny, he couldn't help but feel it should have been his discovery. This was his punishment for grabbing a few hours sleep…

"—what we have found! Since installing the ZPM, so many new systems have come to light. Many of which will take us months to understand!"

McKay wagged a finger. "It would take _you_ months to understand. Fortunately, I'm—" He stopped in his tracks, sniffing curiously at the air. It smelled like…"What's that?"

Zelenka was a good two feet away before he noticed McKay had stopped. "What is what?" he asked, glancing about him urgently.

"What's that smell?" McKay knew the answer even as he spoke the words, but he hardly dared believe it. "Is that…?"

"I only smell the coffee," Zelenka said.

"Coffee?"

"Yes."

"We have coffee?"

"Yes."

"_Real_ coffee?"

Zelenka was staring at him, bewildered. "Yes, yes, real coffee. It came with the supplies. On the Daedalus." He hitched a thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the lab. "Are you coming?"

"In a minute." McKay glanced around to get his bearings. The Mess! Of course! "I'll be right there." He started off in the direction of the mess hall, only vaguely aware of Zelenka throwing up his arms and mumbling something in his native Czech.

_"Dr. McKay, report to the lab."_

The voice in his ear held contained excitement. He understood that. New technology was fascinating. But first things first. Rodney entered the Mess to find the crew setting up for breakfast. He grabbed a mug from the stack and headed down the line to the beverage area. He was met by the dour face of the mess sergeant, Roberts.

"Can I help you, Dr. McKay?"

"One coffee, please," he said with a smile.

"It's still brewing."

"Oh. I can wait." He glanced over the array of donuts and muffins, wondering if they were the real thing, too.

"Come back in about fifteen to twenty minutes," Roberts said.

Rodney's head snapped up. "Fifteen to— It doesn't take that long to brew a pot of coffee."

Roberts folded his arms across his chest and glared.

"Look, can't you stick the cup under the filter?" He wasn't beneath begging.

"That would make a mess."

"Well, it is the _mess_ hall."

"You'll get it when it's available to everyone."

_"Dr. McKay, please report to the lab."_

"All right, all right!" he snapped at both. With a glare at the sergeant, he placed the cup none-too-gently onto the counter and left the Mess in a huff.

The nerve of some people! Think he could do a busy man a favor, but no! The aroma of the brew permeated the hallways, and Rodney swore he could smell it on his clothes, tantalizing him with every breath. He tried to remember what his last cup of real coffee had tasted like. What was more prominent in his mind was the killer headache he had endured for an entire week as the caffeine withdrawal set in. He'd nearly depleted Carson's supply of Ibuprofen. What was he supposed to do? He had to work. Had to concentrate. The coffee substitute, even after his taste buds had finally grown accustomed to it, just wasn't the same. It didn't pack the same kick. No wonder he kept falling asleep at his desk before two AM.

He arrived at the lab to find his staff gathered around a laptop. Zelenka turned at his arrival, his face beaming. "You won't believe what we've just found!"

Great. Another discovery made in his absence. What else could go wrong today?

oooOOOooo

Three hours later, Rodney emerged from the lab. So much for twenty minutes. Ah, well. Time for that coffee. Clapping his hands together in joyous anticipation, he navigated the halls, his pace increasing as he drew nearer to his goal. He could smell it, almost taste it. His mouth began to water—

He practically collided with an obstacle directly in his path. "Excuse me," he mumbled sarcastically as he took a quick step to the right to go around. The obstacle moved, too, blocking his way again. Agitated, Rodney glanced up, focusing on the idiot who thought this was funny. "Major!" he said in surprise.

"Where have you been?"

"Excuse me?"

Sheppard raised an arm and pointed to his watch. "The briefing?"

"I said I was coming," Rodney shot back.

"That was half an hour ago!"

"Was it?" Rodney frowned. My, how time flew. "I was in the lab."

Sheppard nodded. At least he understood. "Come on. Weir's waiting."

Rodney held up a finger to signal "a minute" and then pointed toward the mess hall not ten feet away. "Just…I'll be right there."

"Now, Rodney."

"But I just—"

Sheppard grabbed Rodney's earlobe and pulled. "_Now_"

"Ow, ow, owwww!"

So close, and yet so far.

oooOOOooo

Fate worked in strange ways. And usually not in his favor. The senior staff was gathered at the table, each giving their respective reports as Elizabeth sipped what could only be coffee from a thermal mug. Unbelievable.

Rodney crossed his legs, uncrossed his legs, shifted in his seat, and, after some quizzical looks, resorted to tapping his pen on the arm of the chair. Was this meeting even necessary? He knew all this already, the data had been—

"Rodney!"

"Hmm? What?" Rodney glanced around the table. All eyes were on him, and he wasn't exactly sure who had called his name.

Elizabeth leaned forward, her hands clasped on the table in front of her. "Are you with us, Rodney?"

"Yes," he answered too quickly. He really had no clue. "What?"

"I said," Beckett continued, "that we have made some fascinating discoveries in the infirmary. I'd really like you to take a look at them, Rodney."

"Yes, yes, of course. Are we done?"

Elizabeth's eyebrows perked.

"That must be some project you've got going in the lab," Sheppard noted.

"Hmm. Yes."

"Care to enlighten us?" Elizabeth asked with interest, her hands now cupped around that blasted mug.

"Inconclusive," Rodney said. He didn't want to go into it _now_. "But I'll keep you informed." He offered her a smile.

For a moment, she looked as though she were going to call him on it, but then she nodded. "Please do." Her gaze swept around the table. "Anything else?"

Please, no. Please, no…

Heads shook all around.

"All right, then." Elizabeth stood. "Good job, everyone. Please keep me posted."

Rodney was out of his chair and at the door before anyone else was even standing.

"Rodney?"

Elizabeth. He groaned before he could stop himself. Turning, he found her standing with arms folded, eyebrows raised. "Is there a problem?"

"No," he lied. "No problem. Why?"

Elizabeth pointed in the opposite direction. "Control is _that_ way."

Rodney's eyes flitted back and forth as he searched his memory for something he'd obviously forgotten. "Yes?"

"The new sensors?"

"Of course." He had no idea what she was talking about.

She stood there, waiting. Mug in hand. He wanted to scream. Instead, he forced a smile and walked past her through the opposite door.

oooOOOooo

Rodney, look at this. Dr. McKay, please help with that. Sometimes it was a damned nuisance being indispensable. Rodney trudged down the hallway, his back in agony from a day of leaning over data pads and inspecting access panels. First the gate room, then the infirmary, then to the bowels of the city for some reading the new sensors had picked up. And not a break in-between, just a couple of PowerBars on the run. What time was it, anyway? He stopped, rubbing his lower back with one hand as he tried to focus on the face of his watch. Nine PM! Where the heck did the day go? Forgetting the pain in his back, Rodney picked up his pace, heading for the Mess before anyone could interrupt him again.

There it was, ahead on the left. He crossed the threshold, tempted to remove the headset from his ear, just in case. But it remained silent. There were a few people occupying the tables; quiet conversation and a bit of laughter filled the air. With a sigh of relief, Rodney lifted a silver mug from the pile and brought it to the thermal pots. Finally. He held the mug under the spout, pushed down on the lever and—

Air hissed through the spout. He tried again. Nothing. Oh, no. He moved to the next pot. Nothing. Oh, no, no, no, no, no! This was so not fair!

Frantically, he searched for someone on duty. After a moment, a young man whose name he couldn't remember emerged from the kitchen, carrying an armload of trays.

"How long until the next pot is ready?" Rodney called as he passed.

"If they're empty, that's it for the day," the kid said.

He was not hearing this. "Excuse me?"

Hefting the trays into their slot, the kid said, "It's rationed, sir. So it lasts until the next shipment. You'll have to wait until tomorrow."

Rodney looked at his watch. "Okay, that's in three hours, right?"

The guy stared at him, looking as though he wanted to make a rude comment, but he restrained himself and said, "Tomorrow _morning_, sir. I'm sorry." Then he disappeared into the kitchen again.

This was not happening. This could not be happening. Rodney stared down at the empty mug in his hand. Was it too much to ask for a simple cup of coffee? What had he done to deserve this?

His back hurt.

Depressed, Rodney grabbed a sandwich that had probably been sitting there most of the day and left the Mess, the empty mug still dangling from his index finger, a tragic reminder of his loss.

oooOOOooo

He wasn't exactly sure how he made it to his lab, but Rodney suddenly found himself outside the door. With a sigh, he stepped inside, setting the sandwich and empty mug on his desk and easing himself into his chair with a groan. He sat there a moment, staring at the mug. It mocked him. It was a conspiracy.

Rodney huffed, logging on to his computer. There was plenty of translating to be done if they were to understand all the new systems. He thought about going to see Carson for a stimulant, then thought better of it. He really should get some sleep. He really should…

oooOOOooo

He couldn't escape the aroma of fresh coffee. The mess hall was packed with people laughing, joking, drinking coffee. He couldn't get through the crowd, couldn't reach the pot.

Radek raised a cup in cheer.

"You have to try this stuff," Sheppard said.

"Trying!" Rodney yelled above the din. He made it through the crowd. There was a line. A line that seemed to stretch for miles. He'd waited so long. After what seemed like forever, he was there, next in line.

He heard the hiss of air.

"Uh-oh!" the person in front of him said. She turned. It was Elizabeth, thermal mug in her hand. "Sorry, Rodney. Looks like we're fresh out."

Everyone laughed. They were laughing at him. This was impossible. He could still smell it. Wafting in the air, surrounding him, teasing him. How could it be gone? No.

_No!_

Rodney jerked awake, hitting his head on the desk lamp as he sat up. He dropped his face into his hands. Even in his dreams, he couldn't escape the torture. He could _still_ smell it—

Wait.

Rodney pulled his hands down his face and stared at his desk. There was a thermos next to his mug. He didn't remember having a thermos like that on his desk. And…He leaned forward slowly, holding his breath until the inside of the mug became visible. Was that…?

He grabbed the mug, brought it under his nose, and inhaled deeply. _Coffee_! The real thing! He took a long drink, savoring the taste in his mouth before he swallowed. Eyes closed, he finished off the mug and then sighed with contentment.

The thermos. Dare he look? Rodney set down the mug and unscrewed the cap. It was full, except for the mugfull he'd just enjoyed. He was about to pour himself another cup when it occurred to him: where had the thermos come from? He glanced around the lab, but there was no one there. According to his watch, it was well after one in the morning. Who…?

Rodney pushed back his chair and stood. The coffee in the mug had still been hot. He rounded the desk and headed for the door.

oooOOOooo

Sheppard hurried away from the doorway when he heard the scrape of a chair. A good twenty paces away from the lab, he did an abrupt about-face, changed his pace to a casual stride, and shoved his hands into his pockets. Ahead of him, Rodney appeared in the doorway.

"Major!" McKay said, spotting him. "Did you just see anyone?" Rodney glanced up and down the hallway.

It was difficult to keep a straight face, but somehow John managed. "See anyone?" He turned and made a show of looking, too. "No. Why?"

McKay stopped searching, his gaze finding Sheppard's. "You're up late." There was suspicion in his voice as well as his eyes.

"Yeah." John drew a hand out of his pocket to scratch his head. "Couldn't sleep. Guess I had too much coffee."

Rodney gave a half nod, as if it was all clear to him now. "I guess so."

"You're up late, too, I see."

Rodney hitched a thumb over his shoulder. "Just taking a coffee break, actually. Care to, ah…join me?"

Sheppard gave him a swat on his upper arm. "Nah. You enjoy. I think I'm gonna go for a run. Been a while since I've had so much caffeine."

"Yes, well…thank you."

Now, that made it all worthwhile. John grinned. "What for?"

McKay nodded. "Right. See you tomorrow, then."

"Later today," John corrected. He turned to walk away, stopped, and said over his shoulder, "Enjoy your coffee break." Then, with a self-satisfied smile, he jogged off.

oooOOOooo

Rodney watched Sheppard go, a smile banishing the weariness from his face. "Huh." You just never knew, did you? His smile growing, Rodney turned and headed back to his desk, delighted in the fact he would have trouble getting to sleep tonight.

8


End file.
